


Something new, something old

by I_am_sorry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Arranged Marriage, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M, New Year's Eve, Resolution, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: Knax’s future consort, King Romaine Elwood May & Chambers, the first, feels like a bad decision at once. King Romaine is just as young as Knax but rumor has it, he is far more vicious than what Knax will ever be.[A warrior King evaluates his feelings for his husband, after seven years or relationship.]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Something new, something old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LurKingFisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/gifts).



**Work Text:**

Knax is young for a King and he knows this. He is no stranger to bloodshed and the power-plays that ruling a kingdom invoke, but what he is not very apt at is, fake courtesy. Knax knows he has to marry, knows it’s the only way his people won’t be massacred once the bitch of a queen of the south regions decides to attack Knax’s lands, there’s not helping it. It has to be done; still it doesn’t mean he has to like it.

Knax’s future consort, King Romaine Elwood May & Chambers, the first, feels like a bad decision at once. King Romaine is just as young as Knax but rumor has it, he is far more vicious than what Knax will ever be –and if other were his circumstances Knax wouldn’t blame him, a man has to do anything to survive, and it has been well known Romaine has had assassination attempts since he was a little child, some of those wilder rumors even imply, the former queen regent as a prime suspect of those. Romaine, the bastard not even his own mother wanted, they say around.

Romaine once everything is say and done, is insultingly bland, fair skin, frail boned, with black hair and mostly black clothes, not particularly beautiful and not particularly ugly –just a young man with icy blue eyes and far more war power than Knax has ever dreaming having.

Their advisors talk, argue, apologize and then talk again. Knax nods, pays attention –and stares at his future consort. Romaine seems disinterested in the proceedings, disinterested in Knax. It’s not ego flattering but Knax will take a disinterested husband any day over the death of his people.

“You imply nonsense,” Knax advisor barks and this means, _he_ should be paying attention.

“Your king will no longer be a king, just a prince consort. Our kingdom isn’t in need of an alliance, it was you who asked and our well-loved ruler who agreed to hear your problems and consider a marriage,” Romaine’s advisor is red with contempt as he speaks and Knax has to wonder if, this plump little man in the one who really moves the strings behind Romaine’s vast empire. “King Romaine doesn’t even find men attractive.”

Knax does, he does find men more attractive than women in general but it can be a marriage in paper only. He can work with that. “I won’t mind any of it, if we are only married in name, you with your lovers and I with mine. I don’t mind this.”

Romaine’s blue eyes look at him, cruel amusement clear in their shade. “But my _dearest,_ you are the most expensive _mare_ I have ever brought, _of course_ I would have to mount you to see if my money was well spent.”

Knax’s advisor’s scream in rage at that, while Romaine’s plump ones try to smooth things over with halfhearted excuses. And in the middle of all Knax starts to _see, understand,_ why is that Romaine is called the _soul-less_ King.

But it has to be done.

That same night after their advisers fight and bicker a bit more without reaching any accord, Romaine stands up and calls for a roll of paper, he puts his name on it and urges Kanx to do the same and just like that they are married under the incredulous gazes of all of their advisors.

That same night Knax yields for the first time in his life regarding matters of sex. He has no dignity left after the act is done but his people are safe. Romaine fucks him in front of his whole court, as a show. It’s distasteful and to Knax that had never been breached before feels like insufferable pain.

He knows the way he must look, Knax the warrior king of the south lands, on his hands and knees for the bastard without a soul. Knax’s body that is wide with pure muscle, his thick thighs and powerful legs, bowed over and just taking everything Romaine intends to give him. Still he bites his lip while he endures his rape without making a sound; he will keep his pride intact, _his core_.

But then Romaine seems to notice his intent and makes a soft sound of reprimand. “You aren’t enjoying it.”

Knax doesn’t say a word.

And then Romaine takes more than just his body, he takes his pride as well, when he calls for oil and aphrodisiac powder to be carried to him.

And many years afterwards Knax will still remember this night as the night Romaine broke everything between them before it could even start. He will remember, his own drunk pleasure filled moans resonating through the saloon, his need to come, not mattering a thing –his shame, and the burn, burn, burn. He will remember hands on him, caressing his golden skin, making him beg. He will remember being debased and liking it, not one time but the whole night in front of lecherous bastards with cruel smiles.

\---

  
After seven years it should have become a custom, after every campaign was done, it was time to go home –and yet every time Knax would have preferred to remain outside in the wild.

“Well then handsome, it’s the last day we will be outside the capital,” Annegi says with intent. “And we haven’t done anything to write home about yet.”

Knax just half smiles, and shakes his head. “Can’t go there and fuck you raw, what would your husband say?”

Annegi snorts. “ _What would your husband say?”_

Knax lowers his eyes, and shrugs. His men are getting ready to depart, the tents have been already folded and he can see it, they are impatient to go home. “He doesn’t care, he has little interest in me or in my comforts.”

Annegi just stares at him, speculatively. “I did always wonder why he sent you on campaigns. It’s a dangerous job we do here.”

“I prefer that over…” Knax just sighs, a heavy, tired sound. “fucking court.”

But there's nothing else he can do now to delay the inevitable. He is going to his supposed home and he is going to be asked to be something he really is not. In spite of everything, it has been worth it, this marriage, if only for his people. 

"You don't get angry that he still keeps lovers around?" Annegi asks, curious. 

Knax scratches his neck. "Romaine is not like me, he, he prefers women over men. And I… I can understand that…"

There's a story there but he is not willing to share it today. Romaine being fond of women had seemed like a blessing at the beginning but now… Knax knows better now. 

Annegi nods and goes to help around the camp. Knax has but a handful of days to be at ease, soon he will be with Romaine, and everything will be gone: his pride and his peace. Knax hates it but, it's what it is. 

\---  
  


"You are home early," Romaine notes with a little smile, his clothes this evening are pale gray and he seems so deceptively young in them, that Knax has to suppress a sigh. 

Knax would love call him on the lie, he is not home at all, but only nods in the end. "You know I always try to be in the capital for Blessing's day."

" _Oh_ ," Romaine scrunches up his nose, fastidious. " _Yeah, that."_

"Is there a problem with it?" 

Romaine shakes his head. "I had forgotten for a little moment about the feast to celebrate the ending of the year."

"You should not," Knax knows he has little power here but this tradition is important to his people, and he will not tolerate it being gone. "You have to make a celebration if not for your people then for mine!"

"Oh really?" Romaine lowers his eyelashes just a bit. "And what will you give me in exchange?"

And here it comes, with Romaine there's always a fucking price to pay. Knax growls deep down. He hates it, _him_ , Romaine and his distasteful greed, his wish to take and take and take. Knax knows however it has to be done. "What do you want?"

Romaine shrugs, licks his lips. "Your heart in a platter?"

_Dripping blood, fresh and fresh -for Romaine to eat, to consume._

"You will never have it."

"I know." Romaine just looks at him then, something like fondness in his eyes. "Your body then?"

"Yeah, you can have that," Knax narrows his eyes. He knows it's no use but he would like for his words to hurt Romaine. "You paid a lot for it, didn't you?"

Romaine nods. He doesn't look like a King, much less like this powerful man who's supposed to be Knax's people hero -this terrible King who shows no mercy and is known as an unmovable force. This vicious child not even his own mother could kill. Romaine just looks like Romaine, frail boned and black haired, the man he married.

"When?" Knax asks. He tries for this to be impersonal. 

"All the week, until your precious feast is over."

“So be it, them.”

“I hope to see you tonight in my rooms.” Romaine says casual.

“I will be there, _beloved fucker_.” Knax agrees mocking and then retires with a stiff bow.

Romaine only smiles but waves his hand, and lets him go.

\---

The sex is nothing at all like what Knax has experimented before. Romaine is the first man to ever mount him, that’s a truth but before this he had had sex with other beautiful men, warriors like himself who didn’t mind being fucked, who liked being at their knees for him. Knax even had a lithe dancer as lover once before Romaine happened, and that man could _bend_ to impossible positions but even that doesn’t compare to what he feels when he is between Romaine’s furs, on his bed.

Knax doesn’t know how Romaine manages it but by the end of the night, he is shivering mess of _want._ Knax strains, muffles his moans and tries to close his thick legs always that Romaine reaches that area –but is no use, Romaine doesn’t mind getting _dirty_ , licking and biting at places that make Knax’s blood burn. Is a prelude, he knows, Romaine will fuck him by the end but at least this he has learned to enjoy this preview. The aphrodisiacs are not even necessary anymore.

“You are more sensitive than before,” Romaine notes with consideration, trailing a pale finger around Knax’s chest, his abdomen. “Why?”

And here, here Knax prefers to keep quiet –he has never told Romaine that since being married he has respected the monogamous bond, his pride doesn’t allow it. He doesn’t have lovers and he doesn’t fuck around like Romaine does. And being away on campaign means it’s just his hand and him… it’s been a while since he was here and had sex with Romaine the last time, that’s why he is extra sensitive today.

“You won’t answer me?” Romaine whispers in his ear.

Knax remains silent.

“Well,” Romaine says, nudging him to turn on his stomach. “We don’t need words to do this.”

It’s a tight fit and Knax’s insides burn with the invasion as he pants and supports both their weights with his massive arms. Romaine shoves inside him _hard,_ one, two and three times and again, and again.

Knax feels him taking and taking, and his body as so many other times yields to Romaine.

It’s a long while until Romaine is done with him, fucking him harshly and making him yowl like a bitch in heat –and Knax hates him for it. Knax hates him for making him feel fiverish, and throbbing, delirious in pleasure and just a little in lo—

_Knax hates him._

After Romaine is done with him, he is still not allowed to leave the King’s rooms anyway. He is sore, and he wants to leave and go wash Romaine seed out of him –it feels like losing every time he doesn’t clean himself out of Romaine’s ownership.

But Romaine only hugs him close and tells him, he did okay. Romaine tells him laughing happily, “As if I would ever let you go,”

And Knax gives in, just this time, he thinks.

Just this once.

And sleeps.

\---

Knax stares at the multitude gathered in the palace, he is on the sidlines in a little table with hard liquor and little else for company, there's also a party outside on the gardens. Romaine's people, low and middle class, and even the nobles seem to be enjoying themselves -while Knax's warriors laugh, dance and eat with happiness clear in their faces. It's become home for them this place, some of Knax's best men have even taken wives out of Romaine's people, they have finally planted roots. 

Knax's tribe of nomads, his warriors -and his much smaller kingdom has been slowly but surely absorbed by Romaine's empire, and for the first time in many years he doesn't feel bitter about this. 

"You never dance," Romaine, all dressed in black and gold comments carefully just at his side. 

Knax looks at him, and wonders if should make an effort, after all. "I am not much of a dancer." 

"Neither I am," Romaine admits softly. 

"I suppose," Knax says with enough humor. "That there's not hope for us, then." 

"Can I sit here?" Romaine asks. 

"It's your palace." 

Romaine smiles. "It is, yes, but there's a rumor saying warriors like you eat little Kings like me."

Knax just snorts. "Just sit Romaine." 

"Share your liquor with me?" 

"I just have one cup," Knax says with caution and thinks he really doesn't want to offer that power to this insufferable man he has for husband. Between the warriors of his clan, sharing a cup means more than vows of marriage, it means everything -it means offering eternity. 

Romaine shrugs. "We can share. I don't mind," 

Knax winces and wonders how to start explaining about his traditions to someone who isn't familiar with them. "My father never allowed my mother to drink of the same cup, it means everything to our people, it means an eternity Romaine. You ask too much of me."

"So you won't give me your heart and you won't give me your eternity," Romaine contemplates with enough good will. "What will you give me then?" 

"A promise to try and not go on campaign next year."

Romaine's eyebrows go up. "You will remain here with me?"

"I am promising to try." 

Romaine nods, and for the both of them, that's a new start - _and it's enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I promised a gift, and well, here it is 💕.  
> Hope you like it, lurking, I tried to take some of your suggestions and this little thing was born. 
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
